The present invention relates generally to vehicular sliding doors in which the rearward side of the sliding door is supported by a roller bracket that traverses a roller track mounted along the exterior side of the vehicle.
A typical sliding door for a passenger vehicle such as a van, minivan, or a crossover vehicle is supported and guided by upper and lower roller bracket assemblies at the front edge of the sliding door and a center roller bracket assembly attached to the rear edge of the door. The size of the door opening that may be uncovered when the sliding door opens is limited in the prior art to the available distance of rearward travel for the door. A large door opening is desired for ease of ingress/egress and for maximizing the size of loads that may pass through the door opening. However, door travel is typically limited by the length of the tracks in which the roller bracket assemblies traverse during opening of the sliding door. The center track which receives a roller bracket mounted to the rearward edge of the sliding door has not been able to extend beyond the back edge of the vehicle body. Therefore, the open door space for ingress/egress in prior art vehicles has been undesirably limited.